generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Meta-Nanite
The Meta-Nanites, also known as the Master-Control Nanites, are extremely powerful nanites created to control the Dominion Code, or put simply, the "god" code. 3.07, "Black and White" History The Dominion Code was accidentally discovered during the original Nanite Project by the project scientists. As the name implies, the code would give its user control over the fabric of the universe: gravity, matter and energy, time and space, elemental forces, and mechanics. This information was stored inside five specialized nanites called Meta-nanites, sometimes referred to as "Master-Control Nanites", which were programed to only obey Rex. Caesar Salazar and his colleagues realized that the code was too dangerous for anyone to have, let alone the power-hungry Consortium who funded the project, so they triggered the Nanite Event to keep the Meta-nanites out of the Consortium's hands and bravely sacrificed themselves to save the world. There are five Meta-nanites in all. White Knight had one hidden in Providence HQ under a biofeed security system so that only a nanite-free person could open it. Each of the Meta-nanites has a cipher written inside that gives a person jurisdiction over the fundamental elements of the universe itself. All of the Meta Nanites are required to have the complete code. Once the code is complete, it gives the controller total power over the fabric of the universe, which in turn, means power over everything. With the Meta-nanites, one could be a god. The Meta-nanites also have power on their own. Black and White It is revealed that White Knight managed to find a Meta-nanite and hid it in his office some time ago, locking it inside a vault tuned to his unique nanite-free physiology to make sure no one else could get to it. The Providence Defect Group later broke into Providence HQ and stole it, keeping it safe inside The Plant. Assault on Abysus Another Meta-nanite was hidden in a bunker, now underneath Abysus, during the Nanite Project , protected by a barrier of nanites so that Rex would be the only one to get inside alive. Though Providence nearly succeeded in getting the nanite, capturing every E.V.O. in Abysus in the process, Rex was still able to get it back to The Plant safely. Target: Consortium A third Meta-nanite was found by Black Knight in an unknown location. After breaking into the facility where it was being held, Rex and the others obtained it. The nanite also appeared to communicate with Rex, guiding him. Enemies Mine Black Knight released Gatlocke, Hunter Cain, Valve, and NoFace from Providence's custody in order to distract Rex long enough to retrieve a fourth Meta-nanite. Endgame The fifth and final Meta-Nanite is revealed to be inside Rex. The Nanite Project scientists were able to extract the nanite using the other four Meta's then install them into the Consortium members. Due to Van Kleiss sabotaging the process, the Meta's only granted one fifth of their full power and transformed the Consortium into bio-mechanical E.V.O.s. Later, The Consortium became disastisfied with the amount of power they had, and demanded the process be tried again properly. Van Kleiss reveals that he manipulated the Consortium into a position in which he could absorb all five Meta's, But Ceasar reveals that a failsafe had been programed in in-which the meta's would only obey Rex. Rex was able to use the meta's to cure every E.V.O. on earth before he ordered them to shut down permenantly. Locations All the Meta-nanites have been permanently deactivated by Rex. * 1º - Providence leader's office (original location); currently inside Rex * 2º - Van Kleiss' Castle (original location); currently inside Rex * 3º - Original location unknown; currently inside Rex * 4º - Original location unknown; currently inside Rex * 5º - Inside Rex (original location); currently inside Rex Trivia * Van Kleiss seemed to know Rex had a Master Control Nanite, while Rex didn't even know he had it. * Black Knight appears to want to retrieve the Meta-nanites for her masters, the Consortium, but in reality wants the cosmic power of godhood for herself. * Rex is the only one who can use the Meta Nanites in their purest state. References Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Nanotechnology